A Surprise for Dean
by Leathered Man
Summary: Cas and Dean celebrate their Second Anniversary
1. Chapter 1

A Surprise for Dean

Cas and Dean have been together for two years, twenty one months of that have been as Leather Sir and Leather Boy.

They discovered leather and kink about three months into the relationship while browsing at a leather shop.

When this started nobody was more surprised than Dean, he had always seen himself as a stud, a ladies man of the first order.

The fact that he was in love with Cas was the second biggest revelation of his life, The first was that Cas was in love with him.

Naturally Dean being himself he had to spend time believing that it was wrong to love another man, you would think that somebody raised on the supernatural would not be conventionally minded when it came to affairs of the heart.

After Dean pulled his head out of his ass and realized that mutual love was a gift you did not question or waste he threw himself into the relationship with Cas and never looked back.

As a gift for their second anniversary Cas gave Dean a Harley Davidson Fat Boy, Dean was so excited he failed to notice the slightly sinister smile gracing Cas's features.

After Dean stops' drooling over his new Harley Cas takes Dean to bed for a leather play session.

Cas is dressed in skin tight leather cod piece pants, twenty inch Wesco boots and a studded master's harness that defines and shows off his well muscled chest.

Dean is wearing a steel cock ring making him rock hard in his leather jock, he is also wearing leather chaps with the legs tucked into well-polished combat boots.

The chaps are Cas's favorite because they frame Dean's ass and mold it into perfect mounds that make Cas drool.

Dean is on his knees with hands cuffed behind his back while rubbing his face into his SIR'S leathered crotch and enjoying the smell of the leather and Cas mixed together.

To Dean this is the perfect smell, better than any man made scent.

Dean is now gagged and laying on their bed face down while Cas spanks Dean until his ass glows cherry red, being that Dean is a well-trained boy he is not tied down because he knows if he moves it will displease his SIR.

As soon as Dean's ass is well warmed Cas removes the gag and starts rimming his boy's hole, Cas loves the taste of his boy and the sounds Dean makes while being rimmed.

Cas is an expert at rim jobs and knows exactly what Dean loves having done to his hole.

Cas folds his tongue and pushes it into Dean making him squirm and moan into the pillow, the deeper Cas pushes his talented tongue the louder Dean moans.

Cas grabs his boy's hips and pulls him closer forcing himself further into Dean working him over making his hole wet and wide open, after about ten minutes Dean is a totally wrecked mess.

Dean is now totally compliant and ready for a complete hard fucking, but just to make sure his boy is on the edge Cas shoves in two well lubed fingers and starts working Dean's ass while intentionally finding Dean's prostate and making him scream with pleasure while seeing stars.

Cas responds with a low growl and says "good boy, your SIR loves hearing his boy scream and moan in pleasure.

Cas removes his fingers, removes his cod piece and enters Dean in one thrust causing him to grind his rock hard cock into the bed and moan at the pressure and friction.

Cas climbs onto the bed sitting on his lower legs and pulls Dean into the same position causing his dick to slide further into Dean's hot tight hole making them both moan in pleasure.

After placing kisses on Dean's neck and back Cas grabs his hips and starts sliding his boy up and down his massive length.

Dean is as tight and hot as the first time Cas fucked him and soon both are moaning in pleasure, Cas from the heat & tightness of his boy and Dean from Cas massaging his prostrate with every thrust of his dick.

While fucking Dean Cas runs his hands over every inch of Dean's body paying special attention to his nipples.

Dean's nipples have always been his weak spot and knowing how to work them makes Dean willing, horny and pliant.

With the combination of being fucked, his prostate being massaged and nipples being played with Dean is moaning, whimpering and begging all music to Cas's ears.

Now Dean has always been a good fuck because of his tight heat, the sweet music he makes and his endurance during sex and Cas thinks all this adds to what he calls Dean's sex on legs package

Cas has been fucking his boy for about thirty minutes and has loved every second of it but wants to hear the sweet sounds Dean makes when he cums so he leans Dean forward just enough to be able to swat Dean's sweet hot ass.

The first smack makes Dean howl and squirm on his SIR's dick, the second swat makes his whole body shake, the third has him moaning and growling his pleasure.

The fourth smack makes him shoot like a rocket into his leather jock and Cas follows immediately shooting his seed into Dean's hot tight ass.

Cas rapidly pulls out bends his boy over and shoves in a butt plug then touches a button on the plugs base that makes it inflate and knot in Dean's ass.

The plug forms tightly to Dean's hole filling him and sealing in the hot seed Cas gave him.

Cas kisses all over his hot sweaty, fucked out boy as they come down from their orgasam.

As soon as they can breathe again Cas tells Dean to leave the cum in his jock and get dressed in his tightest leather pants, shirt and boots.

Cas stands in front of Dean watching him dress and as soon as he buckles his belt Cas reaches around and smacks his boy's leathered ass forcing the plug to wiggle deeper into Dean.

As Dean moans Cas gives his boy a deep kiss and says "now that your ass is full of my cum and your favorite plug why don't you go for a long ride on your new Harley"

Dean responds with a kiss and a "Thank You SIR for the Harley and a great anniversary"

As Dean gets on his Harley Cas gives him an evil grin and says "be sure to take only the old bumpy roads on your ride".

.


	2. Chapter 2

A Surprise For Dean

Chapter Two

Dean took a three hour ride on the Harley that Cas had given him for their second anniversary and as Cas wickedly suggested knowing the effect this would have Dean only went on the roads with the most bumps and potholes, as a result the plug he wore was constantly moving around in his ass and rubbing his prostate.

Because Cas had ordered him to Dean started the ride with his leather jock full of the cum he shot while Cas fucked him and by the time the ride was finished Dean's prostate had been so stimulated his jock had many more loads of cum in it, Dean had lost count of how many loads he shot during the ride.

After Dean pulled his Harley into the garage of their home he immediately presented himself to his SIR who was sitting in living room reading.

The first thing Cas did was kiss his boy and enjoy a few minutes of tonsil hockey, Dean responded with a deep long moan.

As Cas was kissing his boy he unbuckled Dean's skin tight leather pants and pushed them down to the floor, he then gave Dean's jock a squeeze causing the multiple loads of cum to trickle out of the leather pouch.

Cas smirked and as he opened the pouch of the leather jock said "I see my boy enjoyed his ride".

Before Dean could react Cas dropped to his knees and started licking his boy's cock, balls and pouch causing Dean to moan and go week in the knees forcing Cas to steady his boy while he cleaned him.

Dean's brain was quickly reduced to mush and before he knew it he shot a fresh load down his lover's throat causing Cas to shoot his own load into his leather pants.

Rising quickly Cas pulls up Dean's pants and says "out to the garage"

The next thing Dean knows he is on his Harley head between the handle bars and arms cuffed to the front tire legs to the rear tire ass in the air and ready.

Cas takes the cod piece off his leather pants and scoops out some of the fresh cum and rubs it over his hard dick then he removes the plug from Dean's ass and mounts the Harley and his boy in one quick move

Because Dean had the plug in his ass for five hours his hole was still stretched and ready for Cas.

Cas starts fucking Dean with a slow steady rhythm but between the moans spilling from Dean and the tight heat of his hole Cas gets even harder, grabs Dean by the hips and starts pounding hard and fast into his boy.

Because Dean is tied to the Harley his movements are limited but he pushes back onto his SIR'S erection forcing it deeper into his heat and making Cas growl with pleasure.

Between Dean's tight heat and low pitched growls Cas is driven over the edge and starts fucking his boy at such a hard, steady pace that the Harley beneath them is shaking.

As Cas fucks Dean he gives him a deep passionate kiss causing Dean to come on the Harley.

As dean comes he tightens his ass muscles putting Cas in a vice like grip causing him to shoot his massive load into Dean's ass.

As they come down from their orgasm induced high Dean smirks and says "I can't' wait to see what you come up with for my birthday"


End file.
